Anderssons
by amira.atim
Summary: „Warum seid eigentlich so von Werwölfen besessen." „Sie brachten unsere Eltern um", meinte Oliver beiläufig und hörte seiner Schwester aufmerksam zu, die ihre nächsten drei Monate geplant hatte. Verwaist durch einen Werwolfangriff wurde das Zwillingspaar, Thora und Oliver, von zwei Jägern aufgenommen und in das Leben als Jäger eingeführt.


**Prolog**

Susan Hunters strich sich mit ihrer linken Hand eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beschloss ihren Blick von den Unterlagen zu nehmen. Mit ihrer anderen schob sie die wenigen Zettel zu diesem Fall schnaufend weg.

Die mittlerweile ins Alter kommende, leicht übergewichtige Frau, bewegte ihren Kopf nach und links und nach rechts, um ihren Nacken etwas zu lockern. Sie war nun schon seit 10 Jahren Sheriff und Polizistin seit ihrem einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr. Ihrer Meinung hatte sie schon alles gesehen, doch dieser Mord bewies ihr mal wieder, dass es nichts gab, was es nicht gab.

Durch die Glaswand ihres Büros sah sie wie zwei schlanke, großgewachsene Personen die Polizeistation betreten. Beide waren in dunkle Anzüge und hellen Trenchcoats gekleidet und die Frau der beiden lehnte sich gegen die Theke des Portiers, mit einer jungen Polizistin besetzt war. Die junge Frau hielt ihre Marke hoch, woraufhin die junge Polizistin nickte und in die Richtung ihres Büros zeigte.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.", murmelte Susan und klappte die Mappe mit all den Beweisen zu dem grausamen Mord, der sich vor zwei Tagen in ihrer Stadt ereignet hatte.

Der Sheriff rieb sich die Augen, von der schlaflosen Nacht, und blickte auf als sie die Glastüre ihres Büros aufgehen hörte- Als sie von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl aufstand, etwas steif wegen ihres schmerzenden Rückens, setzte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf und blickte in zwei blau-grüne Augenpaare.

„Special Agent Thomas und mein Partner Special Agent Thomas."

Die zwei großgewachsenen jungen Menschen hielten ihre FBI Ausweise in die Höhe und musterten den Sheriff von Huntsville erwartend als diese nickte und die beiden ihre Marken in ihren Trenchcoats verstauten.

Sheriff Hunters reichte den Agenten die Hand. Die großgewachsene Frau, mit kurzen schwarzen, gelockten Haaren nahm diese mit einem leichten Lächeln an und schüttelte sie mit kräftigem Händedruck.

„Seid ihr Geschwister?" Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Agenten, die ihrer Meinung nach doch etwas jung waren, um Agenten beim FBI zu sein, war nicht zu übersehen.

„Zwillinge, Sir.", erwiderte die junge Frau und verschloss ihrer Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.

Der Scheriff schüttelte nickend die Hand von dem männlichen Agenten und man sah ihr an, dass sie beschloss nicht darüber nach zu denken, wie Zwillinge Partner beim FBI wurden. Sie wechselte das Thema: „Hätte mir nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mord das FBI interessiert."

„Würde es auch nicht, nur dies ist schon der dritte Staat in dem Morde auf diese Art und Weise stattgefunden haben. Erzählen sie mir mehr über den Fundort."

Während sich die junge Agentin mit dem Sheriff über den Fundort der Leiche und den möglichen Hergang des Mordes unterhielt, begutachtete der andere junge Agent das Opfer im Leichenschauhaus, dass direkte neben der Polizeistation angrenzte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, sieht das für mich aus wie ein Angriff eines wilden Tieres.", meinte der Pathologe und deckte die blasse Leiche ab.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Leiche zu werfen war dem jungen Mann bewusst was die Todesursache und wer der Mörder war klar.

Die Brust des Opfers war auf Höhe des Herzes zerfetzt und auf grausame Art und Weise eröffnet worden. Dort wo das Herz sein sollte, hatte sich geronnenes Blut gesammelt, welches einen schwarzen See gebildet hatte.

„Wie wurde das Herz entfernt?", fragte der junge Agent, leicht gelangweilt, denn er wusste schon, dass Klauen dem Opfer das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hatten.

Er hörte dem Pathologen noch einen Weile zu, um den Schein zu wahren, bedankte sich dann und wartete auf seine Schwester bei ihrem Van.

„Werwolf?", fragte sie als sie an ihm vorbeiging und sich auf die Beifahrerseite niederließ, die Antwort auf ihre Fragen wissend.

„Herz fehlt."

„Laut Bericht, scheint mir das hier nur ein Fall von einem Einzelgänger zu sein.", meinte die Agentin und blätterte die Mappe semi-interessiert durch.

„Wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung zu den letzten Malen.", erwiderte ihr Bruder und lächelte seine Schwester von der Seite an. Diese lachte auf und meinte schmunzelnd: „Ja, aber es macht mehr Spaß!"

Der Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl du wärst blutdurstiger als Vampire und Werwölfe.

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte gespielt genervt mit ihren Augen und fletschte fauchend ihre Zähne.

„Dann lass uns auf Jagd gehen, bevor du deinen Bruder frisst. ", lachte der junge Mann, startete den Van und fuhr von dem Parkplatz der Polizeistation weg.


End file.
